


Some Scars Just Don't Heal

by WildTamer



Series: Angst Ficlets [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mentions of Blood, Wounds, i think, mentions of scars, might make a sequel to this idk, only lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: With each new scar comes a new, searing pain.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Angst Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Some Scars Just Don't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> TW for minor blood and wounds, and of course angst

At the age of 47, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had done a lot in his life, from karate to inventing and practically everything in-between, and only a few of the things he did himself left any sort of physical damage.  
What left the wounds wasn't himself, but his family and almost everyone he's met in Drusselstein over the 16 years he lived there.

With every new scar, every new memory, and every new backstory comes one more pain to add to the evergrowing list.  
His first scar was given to him by an ocelot kit when he was one, a rough play accident. He didn't hate that kit, he knew, even at that age, it was an accident. Hell, he even considers that kit his brother now, who is living far longer than any ocelot should ever be able to, thanks to the help of an inator or two.

His latest scar was from an inator explosion, over the years he thought he'd become quite good at getting out the way of exploding inators and misfired lasers but he was wrong.  
It hasn't even scarred yet, just a fresh wound on his left leg that cut deeper than usual and bled a lot more, as he'd taken some aspirin before the scheme to help with a fever he was starting to catch. It had cut to the point Heinz could see his femur, now he's pretty used to blood, so it doesn't tend to bother him, but this one made him gag just looking at it.  
Down to the bone wounds have never been his favourite to clean.

But currently, the great inventor of Danville was asleep after two hours of cleaning up, bandaging his wound and having a breakdown from the backstory he had told that day.  
It was now 2:30 AM and Heinz just couldn't stop squirming, from constantly shifting his sleeping position to curling up in a tight ball, the nightmares that plagued his mind just wouldn't let him sleep.

"No..no, I'm sorry, please" He talked aloud to his nightmare, his voice barely a mumble, writhing in fear as his voice got gradually louder "No- no, please- don't, I'm sorry- no no perry- no-" he choked out, tears gathering in his eyes, writhing more and more  
"-PERRY!" he screamed, suddenly sitting upright and openly crying. He looked around for a moment, eyes still slit from the fear and memories flooding his mind; after a few moments, he blinked and relaxed, realising it was just another flashback.  
He tried to curl up again but a searing pain shot through his entire body, making him scream out in pain and grab his ribs, falling to his side.

"No- no" He choked through tears, uncontrollably shaking and his voice slowly getting too painful to use "i-m s-orry" He sobbed past his ragged breathing, unable to move as even the slightest movement felt like being held in lava.  
He should be used to this by now, bed-bound in his room sobbing for hours on end until the morning comes and someone finds him, it's usually Norm, that's part of the reason Heinz even made him.  
He remembers the days when he didn't have anyone to help him during those times, his father berating him for 'being so lazy' and 'not doing anything' when he could barely even keep himself conscious; The days he would randomly lose consciousness and wake up in the hospital because Vanessa found him. She was only five the first time it happened, now it happens every other week on a daily basis.

He knows the reason, it's his scars, not to mention double phantom pain from his amputated arms. But, even after 46 years of scarring and pain, he still can't do anything but cry and hope he doesn't collapse for another week. Vanessa was starting to worry, after all.  
He really doesn't want to be hospitalized again, not after the last time. Waking up and seeing his little girl, his angel, one of the few reasons he's still alive, crying beside him. Hearing her cry into his shoulder as she begged him to get some kind of therapy or medication, letting himself promise he would, even when he knew he could never do that.

Just the memory of that made Heinz cry harder, curled up in a tight ball silently begging for the pain to stop. But it never did, and it probably never will.  
Honestly it's a miracle Perry doesn't know yet.

He will, one day. Maybe, someday in the far future he'll finally know why his nemesis keeps disappearing for days on end, why he frantically calls him in the middle of the night to explain that he's alright, why he goes quiet while monologuing about a particularly bad backstory.  
Today just won't be that day.

Or so he thought.

Through the broken sobbing and pathetic mewling, night quickly turned to day and the sunlight shone brightly through his blinds, directly into his eyes and making him cry even more.  
On days like these, his senses went haywire, making every noise, every light, every texture just that bit worse.

Heinz was so distracted with the pain and sensory overload that he didn't hear the footsteps of his nemesis, nor the opening of his bedroom door. All he felt was a silent hand touch his shoulder, sending an even worse searing pain through him, forcing him to instinctually pull away as fast as he could, immediately screaming and dropping back onto the bed as the pain tripled from the movement.

"Heinz!" Perry exclaimed, getting to his feet to try help his nemesis "D-" Heinz sobbed "Don't touch me" He choked, his voice quiet and rough from the mixture of sobbing and pain  
"It hurts." He looked at Perry, a pained and broken expression painting his face. Perry looked doubtful, then retracted his hand "What's going on?" He asked quietly, "Do you need painkillers? some water?" He gestured vaguely to the kitchen with his thumb

Heinz looked at him silently and Perry nodded "Both, right, I'll be right back. Don't- uh....move" He cringed at the irony as he hurried to the kitchen, leaving Heinz alone again.  
A million thoughts raced through the scientists head, each one making him shake and cry more and more until he felt his weak grip on consciousness falter.  
"I'm back" Perry spoke after a few minutes "I figured you might be hungry so i made you a sandwich for when you feel better." He placed the plate, glass and bottle of Acetaminophen painkillers on the nightstand  
"It's not much, but it might help" Perry gestured to the painkillers, shrugging helplessly

"Are you- actually no of course your not-" He mumbled under his breath, going through a mental checklist "Can i sit you up? It's gonna hurt really bad but i can't risk you choking on the water." He asked, Heinz hummed a very quiet affirmative and Perry nodded, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket  
"Here, bite down on this" he put the piece of cloth loosely in Heinz' mouth, just enough for him to bite down but not enough to choke him

Perry very carefully turned Heinz on his back, trying to hear past the quietly muffled crying of his nemesis. The worst moment was the muffled sob Heinz let out when the agent picked up and carefully placed him on the fluffed up pillows, sitting him up as much as possible  
"Okay, it's done." Perry kept his voice low, walking over and closing the blinds as Heinz' breathing calmed slightly, still ragged and rough, but not crying so, that's a start.  
He took the cloth out of Heinz' mouth and fed him the painkillers, being very careful with the water. Only after Heinz started relaxing and falling asleep did Perry climb in bed beside him, not wanting him to wake up alone.   
He knew how Heinz worked, he had already figured out the fear of abandonment and the breakdowns, but he wasn't aware of...whatever this was. 

It took a while but eventually Perry was fast asleep beside Heinz, not even noticing the repeated text notifications coming from his phone.

Maybe Heinz did have someone after all.


End file.
